As a conventional technique, an input device is known which is provided with a touch sensor for detecting a sliding operation, a tactile presentation portion for vibrating the touch sensor to provide tactile sensation and a load sensing portion sensing a load applied to the touch sensor and thereby detecting a push operation performed on the touch sensor (see, e.g., PTL 1).
This input device can provide a tactile feedback to a user according to sliding and push operations performed on the touch sensor by the user.